


We're Terrified Of What's Around The Corner

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Master of the hallows Harry, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is cautious after the war. He had always been cautious, living with Vernon's temper and Dudley's unpredictable moods had always made him cautious in the past but after the war the paranoia that being on the run and the after effect of wearing Riddle's awful locket for so long seemed to have clawed its way in to him mind and settled unwaveringly in to his bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Terrified Of What's Around The Corner

\---

Harry is cautious after the war. He had always been cautious, living with Vernon's temper and Dudley's unpredictable moods had always made him cautious in the past but after the war the paranoia that being on the run and the after effect of wearing Riddle's awful locket for so long seemed to have clawed its way in to him mind and settled unwaveringly in to his bones. 

It was strange to approach new things that fate had thrown roughly at him as he settled hesitantly and reluctantly in to his role as master of the hallows. But after many years of discovery and gathering information around himself Harry was cautious, weary. 

When he wanted something or even someone, he waited, he weight the pros and the cons, he mused over the outcome and he made absolutely certain that he wouldn't be rejected if he moved forward with his intentions. 

It was that hesitance and uncertainty that met him every time his mind drifted to the King of the Crossroads. The demon was something he wanted, he wouldn't deny that. But at the same time that he weighed the pros and cons of approaching Crowley the demon didn't seem to follow any rules but his own. 

He was confusing to Harry, sending the younger man mixed signals that frustrated him to no end but Harry was nothing if not patient, especially when it came to the things he wanted. 

He could wait, he had all the time in the world after all. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Twenty One Pilots 'Forest'
> 
> "I scream, you scream, we all scream  
> 'Cause we're terrified of what's around the corner  
> We stay in place  
> ‘Cause we don't want to lose our lives  
> So let's think of something better."


End file.
